


Knowledge

by Oroborusfox



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-15
Updated: 2013-05-15
Packaged: 2017-12-12 00:00:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/804766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oroborusfox/pseuds/Oroborusfox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kennedy is painfully aware.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Knowledge

 

You’ve been accused of many things, but being stupid isn’t one of them.

 

You’re no genius, but you can see the obvious.

 

You know you’re not quite the bad ass you like to think you are, and you know that everyone else knows it too.

 

You know you could die any day now.

 

You know you could never completely understand Willow’s power, her darkness, and you know that she resents you a little for it.

           

But of all that you know there is one thing that is painfully obvious, that you can’t ignore, even if you wanted to.

 

Willow could never love you.

 

Oh, she cares, and if you died, she’d grieve, but she wouldn’t hunt down and kill the one responsible, wouldn’t lose herself in the pain, and her hair would still be red.

 

You know it’s not a coincidence you’re so different from the love of her life.

 

You wonder if it’s wrong to be jealous of a dead woman.

 

Because in the brief glimpses you’ve seen, you can tell being loved by Willow would be beyond anything you’ve ever experienced.

 

You know that you don’t love her either. Yet. And you know that loving her would result in the heartbreak of your life, and that you should end it now, before you go past love and start hating her, before she starts realizing about your relationship what you already have.

 

You know lots of things.

 

You know that Andrew’s a little scared of you, that Dawn dislikes you on principle, that Xander is just itching to give you a warning about hurting his best friend, and that Willow has an incredibly sensitive neck.

 

You know that this will end badly, and that you’ll probably come out as the bad guy, and that you’ll blame yourself, because Willow would never hurt you on purpose.

 

You know lots of things; you’re just too close to falling completely in love with the wrong girl to care.

           

 


End file.
